rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Front-Runner/@comment-28328990-20160508005900
Finally it's done !! PR 91.0 20/26 Tilt A Eng - 4/6, DT - 2/4, B - 4/4, S - 2/3, E - 2/3, B - 3/3, T&W - 3/3 Started Day 8 with PR 90.0, decided to give it a shot even though recommended PR is much higher. 8.1 - I had to keep nudging Norm in the straights as he keeps tailgating the bots. Even in the corners, i had to push him to overtake some cars. Eventually, he finished 4th and i 5th. Quite an easy goal. Won in 1 attempt. 8.2 - Also an easy goal. Norm was using the P1GTR and i was sure i could overtake him easily so did not proceed with upgrades. Braking and Re-Overtaking him is best done during the corners as he is slow. 8.3 - Similar to 8.1, just keep pushing Norm on the straights and corners. Had to retry a few times because i accidentally pitted him impatiently. Norm is such a gentle driver but sometimes he will overtake the bots without nudging. After getting him into 1st place, staying behind him within 457m is relatively easy as he wasn't fast. 8.4 - Speed snap. Easiest of the goals, won in 1 attempt. PR still at 90.0. 8.5 - This goal is giving us the most struggles based on the comments here. Decided to give it a go. PR 90.0. Retried a dozen times as i kept going off track. First successful attempt, average speed 270 kph, wasn't even close. Then i decided to change to''' low brakes''', previous high steering and TC on unchanged. Car felt much faster and still could only manage max 273kph. Was getting frustrated at this point but kept trying nonetheless. Successful attempt - try to overtake all the cars after the first chicane or at least 2nd as they slow you down. Be sure to minimize contact with the bots as damaged front causes you to lose top speed. By the first 90 degree turn after the long straights on the first lap, i was about to reach 277kph. First lap done in 3min flat, not too bad. On the 2nd lap, i had to push harder to maintain the ave speed. At the last chicane, i was at average 277kph. It was really close and i finished exactly at 275kph. Took me 1 hr to complete. 8.6 - Reaching 440kph 4 times. Still at PR90.0. Initially, i thought i had to complete 1 440kph at the Mulsanne straight and another one after the first 90 degree corner. Reaching 440kph on the first straight was easy but the second one was impossible. I was still using low brakes and the max i could get to is 438kph, even tried changing to brakes off but could brake in time and went off track. Tried maybe 20 times and still failed. Looks like i definitely need an upgrade. Did the 100gc 3rd engine followed by the R$ upgrade. PR now at 91.0, cars seems faster but still could not reach 440kph at the second straight. Noticed that slower bots appear after upgrade, HoodooVoodoo and Stayfrosty. Previously at 90.0, its was darknezz and Miceorman. Time for a Strategy change!! Successful attempt - Still on high steering, low brakes and TC on. Get a good exit on the Mulsanne corner and blast down the Mulsanne straight. Once you reach 440kph, brakes slightly and reach 440kph again. Brake too little it will not be counted, brake too late you wont reach 440kph in time before the corner. After 4 440kph logged, i drove very cautiously as not to go off track. Finished in 6:08, wasn't fast but i had a good distance from the first bot. This took me 1.5 hrs to complete. Overall 500gc upgrades - 90gc earned = 410gc spent. More upgrades to be done upon starting Breackneck Legend and Hypercar Charge. Lots of Lemans racing done today, getting Leman-phobia plus all the farming. Good luck guys!! Hope this helps :)